Resident Evil Arc
by Paranoir
Summary: Crossover involving Resident Evil, Cowboy Bebop, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Buffy, and more. What if all the horror icons we once feared banded together to finally wipe all human life off the planet? Who'd stand in their way?
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil Arc**

**Prologue**

1.

Raccoon City Centre, November 23rd, 2004 A.D.

Alice stumbled weakly out of the underground hell-hole she'd just spent the last twelve hours in. A lot of people had died before she'd gotten her way out of there. She looked around, quickly assessing the situation. Only 12 hostiles. Shouldn't be a problem, really.

'Huh. More zombies,' she smiled sardonically, and raised her gun. 'Who would've thought it?' With that, she began to open fire.

Camp Crystal Lake, October 27th, 2004 A.D.

A deadly silence reigned over the deserted camp.

'Captain, Voorhees hasn't been sighted yet,' a young man dressed in commando stealth gear reported back. 'We still haven't checked the boat-house and the other buildings yet.'

'Well what're you waitin' for?' the Captain asked dangerously softly. 'Go get him.'

'Yes sir!' the young man saluted, and ran off quickly.

'Stupid young son-of-a-bitch,' the Captain drawled, and spat out his cigarette butt before lighting another. He took a deep drag on it, and sighed. 'That's the shit.'

'Captain! Behind you!' he heard the same young cadet shout out.

Step-drag. Step-drag. The Captain looked up, and saw Jason Voorhees standing menacingly over him. 'Oh, fuck!' he shouted, two seconds before his head was sliced cleanly off in an explosion of blood.

The Raccoon City Initiative HQ, October 29th, 2004 A.D.

'Please state your name for the record,' a tall, blonde woman wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a black and red ensemble that left little to the imagination asked.

The young cadet leant forward to the microphone. 'Riley. Uh, Riley Finn.'

'Thank-you,' she smiled, and wrote something on a piece of paper. 'Now tell me exactly what happened on the 27th.'

'Well, we – my unit, that is – arrived there early. We waited a half an hour 'till the other units arrived, then we spread out through the camp. No-one was able to find anything, so I went back and reported it to the Captain. I…' – he faltered for a second – 'I saw someone standing behind him.'

'And who exactly was that?' the woman in the horn-rims asked.

'Jason. J – Jason Voorhees.'

'Shit!' Riley screamed as his superior's head rolled towards him, glassy eyes staring blankly.

'Cadet, what's up?' a voice barked fuzzily from his radio.

'Code red! I repeat, _code red!_ I have located Voorhees, and I need backup _immediately.'_

Step, drag. Step, drag. The mammoth man (if that was what he was) continued his slow pursuit of Finn.

'You mean Hostile 59.'

'W – who?' Riley stammered, confused.

'Voorhees. We do not call these creatures by their names; that would bring them up to our standard. From now on, Mr. Finn, the court would appreciate it if you referred to Jason Voorhees as Hostile 59. Please continue.'

'We managed to contain V – I mean, Hostile 59. But it wasn't easy.'

'Open fire! Open fire!' a man screamed, ordering around the large group of commandos that had just arrived on the scene. The commandos did just what they were doing, bringing their Uzis up and firing hundreds of bullets into Voorhees.

'N – nothing's happening,' Riley exclaimed worriedly. The bullets were entering Jason's body, and, judging by the velocity at which they were traveling, were exiting his body too, yet he kept on coming at them. Riley stared at Voorhees, and had the sick sensation that he was smiling underneath the hockey mask. 'Back off!' he suddenly shouted as the hostile continued his advance. With a swing of his giant fist, he knocked two commandos off their feet, and Riley watched with a strange fascination as they sailed almost gracefully into a large tree.

'Fuck!' A less confident commando shouted, and ran off. Voorhees gave him the quickest of glances, and in one fluent movement threw his machete at the man. It impaled him, slicing through his body like a knife through soft butter, and he fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

'59 continued its vicious assault, killing nearly everybody. Those that weren't already dead were injured, mortally or otherwise.'

'Well then, how'd you contain the Hostile? Surely you didn't do it all by yourself?' the woman lowered her horn-rims, and giggled at the idea.

'No. We were saved.'

'By _whom, _Mr. Finn?'

'Spike.'

Horn-rims rolled her eyes skyward. 'One presumes, _Mr. Finn, _that you are not talking about the infamous Hostile 17, who escaped our clutches three years ago?'

'No.'

'Then who?'

Step, drag. Step, drag.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit…'_ Riley cursed under his breath, backing away slowly until he hit a tree. The Hostile reached out, and grabbed him round the neck and raised him into the air. Finn closed his eyes, and waited for the pain, yet all he heard was the deafening bang of a gun. Suddenly, the hand around his neck was loosening, and he was on the ground again, as was Voorhees. Standing over him was a tall, good looking man, with what could only be described as a shock of brown hair.

'What, like he's _that _hard to kill?' the man asked cockily.

'I _told _you. Spike. Spike Spiegel.'

'Spike Spiegel. And _who _is he?' the woman asked skeptically.

'I – I don't exactly know.' The sudden apprehensive murmur of the court was enough to tell Riley that the interrogation wasn't going well.

'Really? So are you sure you didn't just… make him up?'

'What, are you suggesting that I did it myself?' Riley asked, glaring mockingly at horn-rims.

'No,' she smiled endearingly. 'I was simply suggesting that –'

'Well suggest all you want, but I _know _what I saw!' Finn shouted and stood up, suddenly angry.

'Mr. Finn, _please contain yourself!' _horn-rims shouted back. Riley glared at her for a second, then slowly sat down. 'Now, why did this… _Spike,' _– she crinkled her nose up, as if smelling something bad – 'give Hostile 59 to you?'

'I – I don't know,' he sighed.

'High velocity bullets, gets 'em _every _time,' Spike smiled knowingly, then helped Riley up. 'No need to thank me for savin' your ass, all part of the job.'

'He's not dead, you know,' Riley glanced down worriedly.

'Oh, I know.' Spike looked disdainfully at Jason's hulking unconscious body, and pulled out a large hand-gun.

'No!' Riley gasped in surprise, and pushed the gun away.

'What? You friends with this bitch?' Spike raised an eyebrow in question.

'Friends with… no!' Riley would've laughed had the situation not been so tense. 'I – I work for a group called the Initiative. We're trying to contain him.'

'Yeah,' Spike suddenly seemed uninterested. 'Good luck with that.'

Riley looked incredulously at his savior's quick-retreating back. 'But –'

'Name's Spike, by the way. Spike Spiegel.'

'And so… what? You called for back-up, and shipped 59 out of there?'

'Well, basically, yeah,' Riley frowned slightly, remembering.

'Uh-huh,' the woman scribbled something on her note-pad, then turned her intent gaze back onto Riley. 'And what of Hostile 60?'

'Who?'

'I believe it's name is… Freddy Krueger.'

'Oh,' Finn bit his lip. 'We – We couldn't find him. Krueger got away.'

The Dream World, October 31st, 2004 A.D.

'Fucking Jason Voorhees. Look at me, I'm a big hulking piece of _shit!' _Freddy Krueger screamed angrily. 'I could've beaten him. Sure, I _did _beat him,' he said, more to himself then the whimpering blonde girl who was, at present time, curled up in the corner of the boiler room. 'Of course, none of this is real, this place…' he whipped around towards the girl. 'But that don't matter now, does it?'

'P – please?'

'I can't hear you!' Freddy snarled, leaning his face in close. 'P – p – please?' he mocked, grinning manically. 'Y'know, it would've been a nice, clean, victory… if _you _hadn't gotten yourself involved! So how does it feel, Lori? Betcha wish you'd stayed the _fuck _outta my business, now, dontcha?'

'Somebody HELP ME!' Lori screamed, her voice hoarse already.

'Nobody can hear you, Lori. Nobody but me… and I _tire _of your whining,' his grin vanished. 'But do ya _know _what the clincher is? That if that Spiegel guy had arrived, oh, say 5 minutes earlier… you'd still be alive.'

'B – but… I'm not dead…' Lori whispered.

'No… not yet,' he grinned amicably. 'But I gotta present for you,' he whispered as he leaned in even closer. 'Happy Halloween, Lori.' And with that, he stabbed the girl through the heart, ending her life practically instantly.


	2. Cowboys and Leprechaun and Jason, Oh My!

2.

Raccoon City Hilton, October 31st, 2004 A.D.

'So, what's the news on blondie bear?' Faye asked in a manner that suggested she really didn't care.

'You haven't even met her, and you've given her a nickname?' Spike asked, staring at the girl who had somehow managed to spread herself out over both their beds.

'So what?'

Spike sighed. 'She was asleep. I didn't want to wake her.'

'Aww, how considerate!' Faye drawled. 'You're makin' my heart go all jumpy.'

'Shut up!'

'Oh, wow! How long did it take you to think up _that _one?'

Spike rolled his eyes, then shoved Faye off the bed.

'Ow! I was _lying _there!' she called out from the floor.

'Yeah, the operative word being _was. _As in, past tense,' he retorted as he kicked his shoes off, and laid back. _'No Smoking my ass,' _he thought, staring with intense hatred at the clean white sign someone had hammered into the wall.

Raccoon City Outskirts, October 31st, 2004 A.D.

Riley walked along, letting the dust clouds billow around him and his accomplice.

'So… I hear you've taken killing evil to a whole new level, huh?' Riley asked, turning to face the short blonde girl walking next to him.

'Well… yeah, I guess,' she blushed a little, and looked to the ground. 'Cos of all the new Slayers, I'm pretty much "Free-Time Buffy" for now. So how 'bout you?'

'Me and Samantha got a divorce a couple months back. Don't feel sorry, it wasn't – we weren't right for each other. Nothing much else has happened, really, just run-of-the-mill Initiative jobs. Except…'

'Except what?' Buffy asked, looking concerned.

'The job I went on, four days ago… we had to get Jason Voorhees.'

'The hockey-mask killer?'

'Yeah, him. He killed basically everyone in the platoon, then this guy named Spike saved my life.'

'S – Spike?'

'Not Peroxide-Boy extraordinaire Spike. A different Spike. His name was Spike Spiegel.'

'I – I'm sorry about your platoon,' Buffy offered quietly. 'Maybe after this we could get you a comfort cookie?' she perked up.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Riley forced a smile.

'What is it exactly we're looking for?' Buffy asked as Riley pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He showed the paper to her, and she snorted with laughter. _'This _is what we're worried about?' she giggled as she looked at a picture of a short, stout green demon that looked suspiciously goblin-like.

'Yeah. The Leprechaun.'

'The… Leprechaun,' Buffy repeated flatly. 'As in, pots-o-gold at the end of the rainbow, genuine Irish Leprechaun?'

'That's the one.'

'As in, a genuine Irish Leprechaun that _doesn't exist?'_

'Well, apparently they _do _exist. And this one's mighty pissed-off.'

'Hmmm,' Buffy scrutinized the picture. 'I always thought a Leprechaun would be more… hairy.'

Umbrella Corporation, October 31st, 2004 A.D.

'We have successfully managed to test this new line of cosmetics without the government intervening.' A short, black haired woman addressed the man standing over her desk.

'Well done, Marsha!' the man exclaimed jovially. 'And the, uh… substance?

'Under lock and key. We realize the repercussions would be on a global scale, but we're confident that no-one will steal it.'

Umbrella Corporation, November 22nd, 2004 A.D.

The man walked with purpose, no, he _ran _with purpose, dodging people, making his way towards the exit, until –

'Hey! Watch it!' a guy in a business suit exclaimed. 'You spilt my coffee!'

'_Tough shit,' _the man thought. _'You're all gonna be dead within the hour, anyway.'_

He was safe. He made it out, and with six full vials that were going to make him a millionaire.

'Jerk!' business suit guy shouted after him.

'Some people, eh?' a kindly woman asked. 'You new here?'

'Yeah. I just started today.'

'Oh, well I can show you around if you want?'

The two walked towards the lift. Little did they know they had less then five minutes to live.

'So, where is this little Irish creature, anyway?'

'See, that's the thing: we don't know,' Riley scanned the horizon, as if hoping it'd suddenly pop up.

'You… don't know.'

'That's what we've got his gold for.'

At this, Buffy couldn't stifle her raucous laughter. 'His gold?!'

'Yes. He's been going around, killing everyone who steals his gold. You'd think people would've learned, but…' his brow creased. 'Nope.' He pulled something wrapped in a brown rag out of his pocket.

'…and that would be?' Buffy asked, looking at the rag.

'A piece of the gold. As soon as I open the rag, he's gonna sense it and come. You ready?'

'Ready to fight a fat little green man? Yeah, I think so.' At this, Riley unceremoniously dropped the rag onto the dusty ground, and out rolled a small shining yellow rock.

Almost instantly, they heard: 'You fuckers! You stole me fuckin' gold! I'll tear ye limb from scrawny fucken' limb!'

'Someone has a dirty mouth,' Buffy noted, as the Leprechaun materialized.

'I'll make ye regret ever fucken' with the great and fantastic Leprechaun!'

'And so modest, too!' Buffy smiled sarcastically. At this, the Leprechaun snarled and charged her.

Spike sat up suddenly. 'I'm gonna check on the girl.'

'You were just there? Why bother?' Faye complained, lighting up a cigarette.

'You're not supposed to smoke in here, y'know,' Spike motioned towards the distinct "No Smoking" sign.

Faye took a long drag, and blew the smoke in his face. 'Blow me.'

'I just might,' Spike winked sleazily.

'Oh, shut up!' she replied, and walked out onto the balcony.

'_At least that's gotten rid of _her_,' _Spike thought. _'But why do I have the feeling that something bad has happened to the girl, Lori?'_

'Ow! Get – him – off – me!' Riley shouted to Buffy. His head was being pummeled in by the supposedly "cute" green Leprechaun.

Buffy ran towards him, and kicked the psychotic goblin off Riley's chest. As it began running off, Buffy took chase, ran it down, then broke it's neck.

'Um, Buffy?'

'Hmmm?' she replied somewhat cheerfully, now that the fighting was finished.

'Not that I'm, y'know, not _thankful _or anything, but… I was meant to bring back the Leprechaun… alive.'

'Oh,' Buffy's face fell.

The Initiative Holding Cells, October 31st, 2004 A.D.

'As you can see, we are completely safe from Hostile 59. He is enclosed in this cell, where he will most probably live out his days.' Horn-rims was taking a group of official-looking people on a tour throughout the centre.

'Miss Monroe? Jessica? What happens if it tries to get out?' one of the officials, a stuffy young man asked.

'Why don't you see for yourself?' Jessica raised an eyebrow, then stepped towards the glass front of the sterile white cell. 'That's right, come on…' she mouthed to Voorhees.

Jason, emitting no sound whatsoever, ran towards her. On the exact moment he hit the glass, he suddenly flew off it in a flash of green light.

'New and _improved _cells, now with magick barriers. Are there any more questions before we move on?'

A solitary hand went up, that of the same young man.

'Yes?' Jessica asked.

'Why is the cell next to this one empty? Is there some sort of _invisible _creature in there, or…' he trailed off, letting the silence hang in the air.

'That cell is saved for Hostile 60, Freddy Krueger. We – they weren't able to find him.'


	3. Holed Up and Boarded In

**Part One – Holed Up and Boarded In**

1.

Raccoon City Centre, November 30th, 2004 A.D.

Raccoon City, eight days later. Where once was life, now is death, and the undead. Destruction reigns. Alice stepped out of her new make-shift home, gun at the ready.

'Now, who shall I kill today?' she asked herself, a little tiredly. 'Well, zombies, of course!' she answered her own question brightly. _'It's amazing how damn boring the undead can be. Just so… predictable.'_ She walked casually down the short path, and out of her untidy front yard.

It was time to start the hunt.

Raccoon City Hilton, November 30th, 2004 A.D.

'It's amazing how little business the Hilton does when the city's infested with flesh eating zombies. You'd think it'd just be _crawling _with patrons,' Faye looked out the window, a flat note of sarcasm quite evident in her voice.

'Yeah, that's the thing about flesh eating zombies, Faye – they eat flesh,' Spike joined her at the window, looking down at the hoards of zombies roaming the streets.

'Hmm. Oh well, at least now we can smoke freely. Hey, what ever happened to blondie bear?'

Spike's face fell slightly. 'She was killed in her sleep.'

'Oh. I take it we're not talking your average run-of-the-mill psycho, huh?'

'No.'

'You think it's Krueger, then?'

'Yeah… I think it's Krueger.'

The Raccoon City Initiative HQ, November 30th, 2004 A.D.

'Your mission, Riley Finn, as one of the last remaining Initiative, is to continue the line. To do this, we need you find Alice. Our sources tell us that she's been hiding in a suburban north of the city centre. You need to rescue her, and bring her back to HQ, but first and foremost, you need to help her rid Raccoon City of this infestation.'

'Are you sure that's… the wisest plan of action?'

'I'm sure that you'll do whatever the hell I tell you to do! Now get on the case!'

'Affirmative, captain.'

The Dream World, November 30th, 2004 A.D.

'So, the Initiative managed to capture that Voorhees bastard. Not like it's all that hard,' Freddy smiled, looking down at Jessica Monroe, a.k.a. Horn-rims. 'I mean, fuck, _I _could've caught him. But see, _Ms. _

_Monroe _– I _can _call you that, can't I? – what I _really _want is a rematch. I want to prove my worth.'

'W – what'd you want with _me?!'_ Jessica screamed out, clearly traumatized.

Freddy looked down at her, as if he'd just realized she was there. 'Fu-uck. FUCK!' he screamed, listening to the sound of his voice reverberate off the concrete walls of the boiler room. 'This _lame-ass _excuse for a serial-killer is even effecting my work! I've gotta get the _fuck _out of here.' He looked at Jessica for a second, then – 'Don't worry,' he grinned maniacally. 'I'll be back. And next time, ya won't be so fucking lucky.'

The Apartment of Jessica Monroe, Raccoon City, November 30th/December 1st, 2004 A.D.

The next morning, Jessica Monroe woke up in a cold sweat.

'I've got to warn the others.'

Message on Justine Straub's Answering Machine, Dated December 1st, 10.42 A.M.

"Justine. Justine, are you there? I – I need to talk to you. Something bad happened last night. And I mean _really _bad. Worse then this infestation, worse then Hostile – oh, fuck it – Jason _fucking _Voorhees… Freddy Krueger is back. He came to me last night. And what's more, from what I can gather – he wants a rematch."

The Dream World, December 1st, 2004 A.D.

'This time, he's going down. No – fucking – mercy.' Freddy had only begun talking to himself as of late, and he found that it was quite like crack – once you got into the habit of doin' it, it was kinda hard to stop. That cracked him up. Hell, the fact that crack cracked him up… cracked him up. It had occurred to him that he was going even more insane then he already was, and frankly, he liked it. It brought out a darker side of him. He remembered something that'd happened some months ago, where he'd nearly killed the Voorhees bitch. That had been good. Something to remember, and he did – a Kodak moment.

_Jason ran towards Freddy, machete out, when – _

'_Ahh… so you _are _afraid of somethin' after all,' Freddy grinned, mentally noting that Jason was deathly scared of water. All it took was a wave of his scarred hand, and water began pouring from the rafters. It was too easy, really – suddenly Voorhees was a small child, cowering on the floor._

'_Awwww…' Freddy pouted, and pulled off the goalie mask, revealing Jason's disfigured face. 'You ugly little shit. Now there's a face only a MOTHER COULD LOVE!' he screamed the last bit, holding up the decapitated head of Voorhees' very dead mother. He had only needed to think it, and it had just materialized in his hand. Funny how the dream world worked like that. 'Let's dig a little deeper' – he pushed a metal claw at the child's temple – 'And see what we can find.' He felt embolisms popping, bits of Voorhees' brain separating. Something like that should've killed him, yet…_

'Why won't you DIE?' Freddy screamed at no-one in particular. This time he would be ready. No matter how cheap, how dirty he had to play – he would win.

Raccoon City Hilton, December 1st, 2004 A.D.

'We need to find Alice,' Spike announced.

'Alice who?' Faye asked through a mouthful of Coco-Pops.

'Alice… I don't know her last name. Alice.'

'And exactly _why _do we need to find her?'

Spike sighed resignedly, and thumped down on a chair. 'You didn't listen to _one _thing I said before we left, did you?'

'Well, no. I got to "Hey, Faye, I need ya to back me up. We're goin' back in time," she did a passable if exaggerated imitation of Spike. 'Then I was all "Wow! We can go back in time?"

'I figured as much. We've been offered a large sum of money to find this Alice person, and help her. But not _just _her, I was tipped off about Lori, and that other soldier guy, Riley. They were _all _on the list.'

'There was a soldier guy?'

'_Yes!' _Spike snapped exasperatedly. 'Finish your Coco-Pops, and lets get the fuck outta here.'

Raccoon City Centre, December 1st, 2004 A.D.

Alice whirled around into a roundhouse kick, sending a particularly fat zombie flying, whilst bashing another in the head with the butt of her gun. As soon as she landed, she shot a festering woman who looked like she may've been a flight attendant, then elbowed another who was creeping up on her. She sprinted past the group of hungry ex-citizens, ran a couple of steps up the wall, then back-flipped over them, mowing them down as she flew through the air. It was here, however, that she encountered a problem – she was backed up against a cold brick wall, and the hordes weren't getting any thinner. Without half a thought, she brought out both her guns again, and started firing into the crowd.

'_A little help 'ed be nice. Pity everyone's dead or undead,' _she thought. Then, as if on cue, an explosion rocked the city centre. When the dust cleared, Alice saw that many of the undead had been wiped out. 'Well thank God for small miracles,' she exclaimed.

'Don't thank God. Thank me,' a voice called out through the steady clearing concrete dust. 'Grenades are fun, don't you think?' Alice squinted, and saw the owner of the voice emerge from the debris. 'Name's Hakoto Kusanagi, though you can call me Major. Everybody does.'

Alice finally found her voice. 'Thank-you. A – and hi. I'm Alice.'

'Well, Alice, I've been looking for you,' Major said, her good humor suddenly replaced by seriousness. 'I've been sent here to help you.'

Raccoon City Outskirts, December 1st, 2004 A.D.

A lone car made its way up the main road, from the city's outskirts, back into Raccoon.

'Find Alice,' Riley repeated to himself. 'Find Alice, and help her… whoever the hell Alice is.'

A booming sound suddenly rang out, shaking Riley. Although it was probably an animal of some sort, he checked the mirror simply out of habit. Sure enough, there was a large black truck heading his way. As it grew closer still, Riley could read the number plate – BEATINU. _'Beating you,' _Riley thought dryly. _'Unless…' _he vigorously checked the mirror again, and his heart sank. _'Maybe it wasn't beating you, but… Be eating you. I'll be eating you. Could this really be – '_

'Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those eyes?' His radio suddenly sang out, changed from the sports show his radio had only _just _managed to pick up from the nearest town.

'_No. It couldn't be.' _Another boom of the horn, louder this time. _'The Creeper. One of the demons the Initiative had tried many a time to pick up, and always came back empty handed. Hell, that fucker had taken out many of my friends...'_

His train of thought was suddenly and very viciously cut off, when the truck began to ram Riley's beat up old convertible.

'You're… here to help me,' Alice repeated.

'Yes. I've been sent here from the future to help you. I'm a robot.'

'A robot from the future? Okay, I know a lot of crazy shit happens around here, but do you _really _think that I'm _that _gullible?'

'I can assure you, I'm telling the truth. Look,' she smiled, and closed her eyes. Alice was surprised to here a strange whirring sound coming from the Major's head. She opened her eyes again, and a bright light flashed from them, projecting a video of an old man.

"We need you to take the time machine back, and help Alice. If she does not survive, we will all be in grave danger."

Another flash, and the video was gone.

'Whoa…'

'You believe me, now?'

Alice declined to answer.


End file.
